Young Hearts
by StevieBond
Summary: Jack and Alice have known each other since the days of living inside the Jail prisons. It's on one night though when after asking for hints from their friends, Jack finds Alice alone on the rooftop. This could be something that both have yearned for, but couldn't due to thier personal fears.


**Right, ever heard of Mary Skelter: Nightmares? Well, I heard a bit about it and I'm already feeling like I wanna write a story on it.** **Here is a one shot of mine that will focus on my favorite ship with Jack and Alice. Hope you enjoy and be aware of potential spoilers if you haven't seen the game yet.**

* * *

Young Hearts

Jack was lying down on his bed and looking at the ceiling. His current thought was on the subject of Alice, the blood maiden that he had known since they were once prisoners inside the Jail before they were saved by Red Riding Hood and how a whole part of thier lives had changed on that day. It was the day before they would go back to the center of the enormous tower that rose in the middle of the underground world and this was the last chance to make the most of the peaceful moment before the final battle.

"Hmm, looking back on what we've been through up until now, I really do like Alice." Jack said to himself. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her how I feel, but where could she be?"

Finding his mindset, Jack got off the bed and left his room. Alice's room was by the corner next to his, so it didn't take long. He knocked on her door, but there was no reply.

"Maybe Alice is out with the other Blood Maidens or something." He said.

"What are you mumbling about, Jack?" A girl asked.

Jack turned to his side to see Red Riding Hood.

"Oh, Red Riding Hood. I wasn't talking to myself, honest." He said.

"Hehe, it's okay Jack. Are you looking for Alice?" She responded.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?"

Red's smiled faded. "Sorry, I haven't seen her since the morning. Maybe someone else did."

"Okay, thanks anyways."

Jack then left as Red walked into her room.

* * *

Exiting the living quarters, he went over to the dining area to find three of the Blood Maidens sitting by one of the tables.

"Hi girls." Jack greeted.

The three were Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Thumbelina, all three of them together were sisters.

"Oh, it's Jack." Snow White said.

"Hello Jack." Sleeping Beauty added in her sleeping tone.

"Are you looking for someone?" Thumbelina asked.

Jack was a little surprised. "H-how did you know?"

"You look like you're in a hurry, so it was kinda obvious."

"Well in any case. I'm looking for Alice, have any of you seen her?"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen her today." Snow White answered.

"Nope...nope..." Sleeping Beauty added.

Thumbelina had something more positive however. "I think I saw her with Gretel earlier."

"Oh, were they going at it again?" Jack asked.

"Not really, surprisingly. But that was half an hour ago."

"In that case, I'll have a look for Gretel. Thanks for helping me."

Thumbelina blushed slightly. "Well, it's not really much, right?"

"It is to me." Jack then left the dining area.

* * *

To find Alice, Jack now had to find Gretel and he looked around the hallway and lobby, until he found himself at Clara's shop.

"Welcome Jack, looking for something cool?" Clara asked.

"Not at the shop, Clara. I'm just wondering if you've seen Gretel or Alice." Jack answered.

"I saw Gretel speaking with Kaguya just a short while ago. Gretel seemed a little ticked about something."

"I see, well thanks."

"No probs. Make sure you come back for anything you need."

"Yeah, I will."

Jack left the shop area and as he passed through the hallway again, he then saw Kaguya and Cinderella.

"Hi there, Kaguya and Cinderella." Jack said.

"Greetings Jack." Cinderella responded.

"Oh, what do you want, Jack?" Kaguya asked.

"I'm looking for Gretel, cause she may know where Alice is." Jack answered. "It may be strange, but do you know where either of them could be?"

"Ohhh, I get it." Cinderella said. "You wanna see your precious Alice, don't you?"

"Huh?! Wait, that's not what I'm getting at." Jack protested.

"My oh my Jack, you do sure have a sensitive nerve." Kaguya teased. "However, I haven't seen Alice, but Gretel did mention something about her."

"But I'm curious, what do you wanna see her for?" Cinderella asked.

"It's kinda personal." Jack answered. "She and I are childhood friends after all."

Cinderella sighed. "So you've made your choice, huh?"

"My choice?"

"It's nothing Jack. Good luck and everything." Cinderella smiled before walking off.

"What was that about?"

"I wouldn't know, a girl's heart is complicated after all." Kaguya said. "Now then, I'm feeling quite tired, I'm off to rest." She then floated away on her seat.

Seeing there was no point standing around, Jack left the hallway.

* * *

Jack was in the lobby and things were quiet until he heard footsteps coming from another hallway.

"Rapunzel found Jack!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily before grabbing his arm.

"Woah!" Jack was surprised by her sudden grab. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes! Gretel wanted Rapunzel to look for Jack."

"Oh, then can you take me to where Gretel is, please?"

"Okay! Let's go!" Rapunzel pulled his hand and started running.

Jack had no choice but to let her lead the way. "Wait, slow down!"

They rushed down a second hallway and then towards the entrance to the research lab room where Gretel was standing beside the door.

"Oh, you found Jack. Good work, Rapunzel." Gretel said.

"Rapunzel happy!" She replied. "Reward?"

"Sure, we'll share some sweets later."

"Yay! Gretel is kind!" Rapunzel then rushed off.

"Good, now we have a chance to talk."

"Same here, I've been looking for you." Jack said. "Do you know where Alice is?"

"Hm..."

"Oh, did something happen between you two?"

Gretel smirked at him. "Shouldn't you know that by now?"

Jack sighed. "You two went at it again, didn't you?"

"Glad your knowledge hasn't rusted. Now as for Alice, I haven't seen her since our little quarrel."

"Well the thing is-"

"If it's something to do with relationships, you should save that for Alice."

"Oh...alright, it is, so I won't say anymore."

"Good. Now have you looked everywhere yet?"

"I've waited for her outside her room, gone to the other rooms and asked the other Blood Maidens, but I still haven't seen her."

"Then you might want to think harder. Think of one place you haven't gone to, yet."

Jack had a light bulb moment. "The roof!"

Gretel smiled. "Good luck, Jack."

"Thanks, Gretel."

* * *

Jack left and walked over to the stairway that would take him to the roof. He had often visited the other girls here on multiple occasions, but this would be a personal reason this time. He opened the door to the outdoor of the roof area and at the end, he spotted two girls when he thought it would be one. Alice and Hameln were watching the horizon.

"Hi Alice, hi Hameln." Jack said.

"Hello Jack. Are you here to see me or m'lady?" Hameln asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see Alice alone. So if it's okay with you?"

"Very well, I shall give you both my blessing. Farewell." Hameln then left.

"Wait, what did she mean by that?"

"That's what I wanna know." Alice answered.

"Well, the important thing to me is that I'm happy to see you."

Alice blinked. "You're happy to see me?"

Jack gulped slightly, he knew this was now or never to get out what's been on his mind for a long time.

"Alice, before I tell you the way I feel, I want to let you know...that I'm really glad that we've gone through so much together." He began saying. "From the moment we met to where we are now, there's nothing I don't ever wanna regret with words or actions, for as long as I can be a part of your life." He started blushing. "You...are special to me, Alice. No one else makes me feel this kind of...warmth the way I feel it when I'm with you."

"Jack..." Alice said in a quiet tone, almost beginning to feel a sense of emotion.

"If you ever feel down or need help, I will be there to bring you back up. And I know that if I ever feel the same way, you'll be there to do the same." He continued. "When we bring an end to Snark's plans and escape from this place, I wish to have a happy ever after with you."

Alice couldn't help but blush at what he was trying to say.

"There's so much more I wanna say, but I can only say it in the best way I know...I love you, Alice."

"Jack...hic..." A tear started falling down her cheek.

"D-did I say something wrong?"

Instead of hearing an answer, Alice instead hugged him close with her arms around his neck and rested her head on his right shoulder, whilst letting more tears fall.

"Jack...I...I...hic." She said. "Do you know how long...sniff...I've waited to hear those words?"

"Huh, you've been waiting for a long time?"

"Yes...all this time, I thought it was never gonna happen."

Jack finally hugged Alice with his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry that I kept you waiting, Alice. I wanted to tell you before, but I wasn't sure at first."

"It's alright, because it's finally happened to me." She wiped her tears. "I love you too, Jack. I also wish to be together with you."

"Alice..."

She wiped her tears away and smiled at him, looking into his eyes. Jack did the same and they knew there were no more words needed. This was thier moment to seal thier discovered love for each other. Holding each other close, they moved thier heads close till thier noses touched. Jack knew that he had nothing to lose at this point, so he made the move to gently place his lips on hers before they locked in thier first kiss, closing thier eyes together.

This day would be remembered to the two of them. No longer as close friends...but as something more, something they've wanted for so long.

A relationship with the one they really love and that is something that no one can ever take away for as long they would live.

THE END

* * *

 **All done and on a side note, I like all the Blood Maidens, but Cinderella is my bae! :D**


End file.
